A Gypsy Night
by thefamiliarstranger
Summary: What happens when a real live gypsy enters the House Of Night? well go ahead and find out p.s this is my first fan fic so go Ez on me R&R please! oh ya and i do not own the house of night it belongs to PC cast
1. Chapter 1

"huh I look and feel like utter crap today" I said to my reflection and it on true I was looking way too pale ok well I've always bin really white. And there was like massive dark circles that made my dark eyes look even darker. ok I have green eyes but it looks like there only ringed in green if that I don't know why? but still I look like total shit and I shore felt like it then I coughed again. and I felt a little dizzy. "Becka foods ready!" I heard my mom say "I'm be right the-" I was saying but was cut off by a nasty cough I need to pick up something for that. Ugh. So I got down stair told my mom I'd be right back and left in my super awsome Camaro i was gonna go for the yellow and black one but I liked the gray with black because I'm just that awsome... Ok well maybe I'm not that awsome but whatever I have a cool car...  
Then I was in the walmart parking lot I seen him. he was... He was... A Vampyre not only that he was a Tracker he was not even 10feet away from me I swear I felt the power and darkness that radiated from him. My eyes were locked with his. he had odd blue'ish gray'ish eyes that was framed by the sapphire blue crescent moon on his forehead and the additional tattooing of entwining knot work when him did speak it was slick and dark dangerous and seductive like melted dark chocolate.  
"Rebecca Marks! Night has chosen thee; thy death will be thy birth. Night calls to thee; hearken to her sweet voice. Your destiny awaits you at the House of Night!" he lifted one long, white finger and pointed at me. As my forehead exploded in pain and my feet could no longer hold me anymore. I layed there for a little while  
My god! my head was killing me and slowly I looked up and suprised that I was alone... Well I don't really want to go home yet maybe I could... Ok I got nothing and it's already I looked at my cell phone and was shocked to see that it was 12:30am huh I'd bin laying here for a while I guess so I got up and got in to my car and then put the seat and low as it could go and closed my eyes.. Ok so I just got marked. What did that mean? What with the fact that I'm a gypsy and that I don't go to shcool or anything like that. So I'm gonna have to go to school ok I guess I could do that but with Vampyres? Ok well most people think Vampyres are myths or something just like they think gypsy's are myths and those who do know about them think they have magic powers. Right well then where the hell is my gypsy magic? Huh? No. well the only power they have is to be really good at lying ok I love my family and we are so not like the other gypsy's there all they do is lie  
cheat and *still* were good people I mean my mom thinks she's all that sometimes and my dad gets really lazy but that's it for the bad stuff about us. And what does being marked mean for me that I'll never get married and have kids... Wow that sucks! I'm gonna have to live with *guyshay* that word means... Anybody who's not a gypsy really see we can't date *guyshay* because it's forbidden and if we did every body we know will have nothing to do with us. They call it The Black Balla when a family had The Black Balla on them nobody could talk to them at all. So how is this all going to work? I then started to fall in to a nice little sleep and in this dream I was walking around in a meadow I could feel a soft wind and I also felt a bit of warmth I could hear what sounded alot like waves rushing softly hitting a rock and I could smell apples and hay and fresh cut grass I was so happy it felt like I was jumping inside myself. I know it's weird but whatever  
I'm just gonna enjoy this. I was still walking and then I saw her. A women sitting next to a pond she was beautiful she had long straight hair that was raven black and something inside me made me want to cry happy tears just to be with her then she spoke "Welcome, Daughter"  
"Umm who are you... Where are we... Am I dead or something?" I said looking around I've never seen anything like this place or this women and if I was dead and was gonna stay here forever hey that's totally fine with me.  
She smiled it was Wow just Wow like a sun set it wasn't earthly how beautiful she was she had to be some kind of god.  
"No Daughter you are far from dead and you are in my realm also I am known by many names but you may call me Nyx" she said the words so soft and sweet but yet I could also feel the power in her voice  
"Nyx..." I said the word in a whisper  
"come here" I walked other to her and sat down "Daughter do not fear everything well fall in to place I'll be watching you... Always"  
"But why? I'm just a teenage gypsy girl. Why does someone so powerful and amazing want anything to do with me. Let alone watch over me" as I said the words I started to cry a little this... Goddess wants to help me she wants to look after me? I couldn't understand people who know we are gypsy's hate us and want nothing to do with us.  
She slowly moved the my hair from my face this was weird I don't really get this close to girls but somehow it made me feel... self... "because your mine. I've chosen you as my own there for I will always be there for you. Now you must go now Love" she used the nickname my dad always used for me I know it's weird but he calls me that because he loves me, me and him have always bin close and he's always seemed to understand me better then anyone else in this world and her calling me that gave me alot of mixed feelings I wanted to hug this women and never let go she was so sweet and perfact and I felt so loved and happy and wanted with her and then I heard some weird banging sound and I wake up to a police men banding on my window as loud as he could yelling at me I turned the car on and open the window "what the hell do you think your doing here! It's 4 in the moring!" he said "umm sleeping... I was gonna go home but well this happened and I needed some  
time and I guess I feel asleep I'm so sorry sir" I showed him my mark and he was a little shocked but he seemed to understand "well I'm sorry for waking you but you can't stay here and also you have to get over to the school so hurry up go home and get your stuff if you want I'll take you to the airport myself no one well mess with you if they see me around and by the way I'm detective Marx I live in Oklahoma and work there I'm just here in atlanta to see my family I'm leaving tomorrow anyway" he said Wow cool but why is he so happy about my mark and why does he want me to got to Oklahoma? "umm hi I'm Rebecca Marks and why Oklahoma isn't there a closer one or something?" ok I'm a little freaked out right now "yes but I have a feeling that there's someone you need to meet" he said but what got me was the look in his eyes "ok I trust you" I said as I kept looking in this mans eyes there was something about him and I did have a weird gut feeling that was  
telling me I could and should trust him and then you handed me his card and told me to call him as soon as I was packed and ready


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

"Done at long last!" I said aloud to myself and my cat shadow umm I gotta ask Marx if I could bring him well... it's I checked my phone 11:00am my god it only toke 6hours to pack and deal with my family oh and I'd love to have a nice flashback of that lovely time but not only is my head killing me but my whole body hurts and I downed two bags of cough drops  
And I don't wanna go outside it's to light out there but I guess I'm just gonna have to give in so I called Marx  
"Hello Rebecca is this you?"  
"Ya Marx i'm ready but how are we gonna get there?"  
"Were gonna take the plane"  
"When are the flights and shit man you really gotta clue me in on this kinda crap?" ok i know i'm not being to nice but I'm real tired right now  
"Umm The House of Night jet is on it's way I was just going to call and tell you to hurry up"

"Air! Yes!" I yelled like a psycho path as soon as we got off the cool sleek jet Marx was just standing there smeiling at me i haven't known the guy very long but I felt pretty close to him we started walking to one of the the buildings I was feeling alot better now it was pretty late like 6'ish now so the sun was going down it was so nice the school it self was just awsome but the sun set... hell I wish I was with some hot buff jock but no I got Marx(sad face) the nice wanna be cop (hehees, he hates it when I talk about his job) we then met up with the schools hight whatever they wanna call her but really she's just a fake ass bitch. I would know I'm a gypsy so I know a damn liar when I see one no matter how good after hearing some shit I didn't really care to much about she asked me if I wanted to change my name this was something I'd like to do but what would It be... I'd like the name rose but I don't look like one... "Rawr!" I said aloud making  
both of them jump and look at me like I'm crazy  
"are you ok?"Neferet asked marx just looked freaked out  
"Grrr" I said I loved the look on there's faces! "Rogue!" I yelled at the top of my lungs this was just to damn fun! And why the hell am I so hyper anyway?  
"Rogue?" they both asked  
"yes my new name shall be Rogue!" I said and then sighed at there clueless looks "From the X-man!" this made them crack up then the ho asked (forget her name it's to hard anyway ho or slut or bitch works just fine for her.) "what about a last name?" oh I hope I get to hit her one day.  
"Remarks. My name will be Rogue Remarks you know Rebecca Marks, Remarks? But I'll keep it short and sweet with most people and be just Rogue k?" I said grinning like a moron "ok Rogue Remarks it is?" the ho said. "hey could you just tell me where my room is I'm getting tired" she must have seen my look on my face but really I just wanted to get away from her she they signed and told me my room was Room 134 and that I did have a roommate and told me where the dorms are hey would they happen to have food there? Do vamps eat normal foods? Huh guess I'll find out. I then hugged Marx said my good byes and left it was night out and there was lots of young and old vamps around the courtyard and I was kinda in a hurry I don't really like to be around alot of people so I guess I shouldn't have bin to shocked to see that I almost ran in to somebody.  
So after I bumped in to this guys chest and almost fell on my ass i said I'm sorry and looked up at him and DAMN! In caps was all I could think  
"Sorry uh are you new here?" the hottie said ok well he wasn't like any kinda big deal or anything but there was something about him that made me want to melt just looking at him he was really white he had what I think was short black hair and dark borwn eyes so that means he was just a normal looking guy right? So why was I so dead over him? I then blushed because while he was just standing there waiting for me to say something I'd bin checking him out  
"Umm ya I am. I mean just got here uh hi" ok I'm gonna go die somewhere now! He smiled  
"Do you need some help?"  
"Yes!" I said alittle to loud and a few people gave me weird looks I then seen that he was tring really hard not to laugh  
"I mean yea I do and my name is reb- I mean Rogue. And you are..." i said as i tryed to sound like you I have a working brain  
"Ryan Moore and I'd be happy to show you around" hey you can do whatever you want... Really I don't mind... "thanks do you know where The dorms are?" I'm a smart girl, I'm a smart girl maybe if I kept telling myself that it would become true.  
"Yes I do but I we can't stay long because classes well start soon it's 7pm now and classes start at 8pm" he started to walk me to the dorm  
"So how long have you bin here?" I asked  
"I've bin here alittle over a year so that means I'm a fourth former see" he then showed me a little symbol thing on his left brest it was a round thing with a heart that had wings? Ok ya sure I totally know what that means. I looked around  
"it's the wings of Ero, who is the child of Nyx. He's the love god. The golden wings of Ero are the fourth formers symbol" he said then he went on about all the symbols what they mean and about Nyx and it was cool and all but I kept thinking about when I fell asleep and I seen her...  
When we got to the dorm it was a bit odd I wanted to kiss him but it was weird because we just met and all so I just said thank you and good bye then walked in it was nice in there, there was lots of girls running around and I wasn't up for anything right now so I just hurried up stairs to Room 134.  
I walked in to the room and wow there was guitars all over. Well all over one side of the room there was guitars hanging on the wall there was one on the bed along with alittle labtop and a iPod nano I was also shocked to see all my stuff in the room too my black sheets that I was now sitting on all my books were there they even had a Xbox360 And oh my god my Snoopy was on the bed and so was my cute little bear with bunny ears and a fur jacket(I never cared to name it) oh and there was a kitty door that made me sad I really missed shadow... And I swear to the godesses like that he ran in and jumped on the bed with me I started patting him and thinking about how cute he was with his gray fur and the little white spot between his nose and mouth I don't know how long it was when I fell asleep but when I woke up I toke a shower fixed my hair added some makeup ate some tuna (brushed my teeth again) and went out to face a school full of blood sucking  
demons(aside from that fact that I was becoming one if I was luckly otherwise I'd drown in my own blood) I started by walking aimlessly... I started to think about Marx he made me come here to met somebody but who? And why? I think I should call him later and what am I doing outside away? It's 3:42am so that means classes are out so who should I try to find first? My roomie? Where I don't even know her name or what she looks like let alone where to find her? Or this person Marx dragged(he didn't really drag me) me here to meet man this is pissing me off so I called him  
"Hello Rebec-Rogue sorry what's up?" he said  
"umm nothing really nothing I mean that in every use of the word" I said starting to get alittle depressed  
"ok well... Why did you call?"  
"because I missed your voice and charm" then I laughed  
"no I called to ask who was the person you wanted me to met and why did you need me to meet him or her or whatever" I said  
" oh yes Zoey Redbird and I have no idea why? I just had a feeling" he said  
"ok so I'm looking for Zoey Redbird well I guess nows the time to start so bye Marx!" I said happy that now I have a name to go by  
"wait Rogue! Look for a girl with lots of tatoos ok"  
"k got it bye" I said again  
"Bye" he said as I cut the line. Ok this is good but What if I do find her? Then what? Ok i don't know so I'm going to do what I've felt the need to do since I was marked. I past by this place that kinda looks like a chruch so I'm gonna go see what it's all about...  
The walk there was a short one but I was very happy when I got in there to see that it was like a chruch ok it looked nothing like one but it was open and there was alot of candles. Ok I don't know what to do but I do know that when I used to go to chruch I used to get on my knees bow my head and pray so is it the same thing for this? Well it's the only way I know how to so it's gonna have to do for now so I got down on my knees bowed my head and in the middle of this circle I was totally alone witch I really liked so I said aloud to my waiting, watching godesses  
"Nyxs I've never done this before but I ask that you show me who and where this Zoey Redbird is because I also have a strong feeling that I need to find her and I also ask that you show me why, there's something about this place there's a reason I came here I ask that you help me to understand that reason" and I sit there and didn't move one bit I wasn't waiting for anything to happen I just wanted to stay like that somehow I knew my godesses would help me do, understand and overcome anything after alittle while someone sit next to me and started to whisper soft words I couldn't hear but I didn't really want to hear whatever this women was saying was between her and our godesses and then out of nowhere I felt a soft wind and then I felt like I was next to a fire place I could hear running water like a river somewheres close by and then I could smell all theses amazing herbs and roses and I had that feeling like I was jumping for joy inside myself I tryed  
to remember where I felt this before because I know I've felt it before then something told me to open my eyes and look to the right I didn't really want to I was so happy sitting here but it kept tugging at me to look so I did and I seen a young women with so many tatoos she was so young looking but yet so powerful she kind of reminded me of Nyx because I could feel so much power around her she looked like she didn't belong here in this world she looked like she should have bin around in... I don't know where... and then I got it she looked like she should be with the godesses in the meadow by the little pond "wow..." I said aloud by mistack she slowly looked up at me and blinked In total shock  
"Rogue?" she asked I nodded and then I got it this was Zoey! It was her! "Zoey?" I ask a little louder then I wanted to she smiled and nodded and then I saw alittle fear in her eyes I then got up and offered her my hand she looked at it then looked in to my eyes I felt as if she could look in to my soul with those big brown eyes that so badly wanted to be green but looked like they couldn't make up there mind then she toke my hand got up and we walked out. I then said  
"Zoey I don't know why but Nyx wanted me to find you. there's a reason I'm here but I don't know it yet. and I need you for whatever it is that has to be done" she looked at me and said  
"Rogue. I don't know you at all but Nyx came to me in a dream and told me you was coming and to stay with you. I have no idea why but I guess were just gonna have to find out"


	3. Chapter 3

Guys I'm really sorry about my grammar I've bin using a iPod touch so ya its really bad umm I'm trying to work on my grammar but I've really never bin to school so I really don't know? Ill try but I don't know how it well work out

And I'm just going to ask you to review if you want me to add or fix something else if you have any ideas I'm totally cool with it

CHAPTER THREE

I spent a few hours with Zoey and her ducklings after that I really wanted to go back to the dorm I had to feed shadow and plus the twins can really make my head spin I walked in to the room and SUPRISE! My roomie was there playing around on one of her guitars she was sitting on her bed but I could still tell she was tall she had a perfact skin tone and really nice red hair she looked up and I could see that she had green eyes. Over all she was a total hottie and standing next to her I'd look like a total Blah witch is funny because my whole look is one big Blah "Umm hi I'm Rogue" I said she smile and looked like she was about to call me a dork  
"Rogue?" she asked with a are you for real look on her face  
"Ya uh... like from the X-men" I said ok I'm really scared I mean what if she does thinks I'm a total dork and wants nothing to do with me? Or what if she hates me and wants to make my life living hell  
No she just laughed good if she does think any of that there's still time left " Well I'm Nicole it's nice to meet you oh! hold on" she ran over to her desk she then handed me a list "here's your schedule. We have 1st hour 3rd hour and 6th hour together" I was clueless I looked at the list

ROGUE REMARKS Entering Third Former

1st hour- Vampyre Sociology 101. Rm. 215. Prof Neferet

2nd Sketching 101. Rm 312 prof Doner

Or

Intro to music. Rm. 314. prof Vento

Or

Tae Kwan Do. Gymnasium. Prof. Kaplan

3rd Hour- French 101. Rm. 217. Prof. Maryse

4th Hour- Fencing. Gymnasium. Prof.

Lunch Break

5th Hour- Lit 101. Rm. 214 Prof. Penthesilea

6th Hour- Intro to Equestrian Studies. Field House. Prof. Lenobia

"Hey what elective are you going to pick?"Nicole asked  
"I think I'm gonna do Sketching it sounds cool" I said  
"Well I'm in Inro to music it's pretty awsome hey do you play anything?" Nicole asked  
"Umm ya video games" I said as she laughed a little  
"No really do you?" she asked again I guess she's really in to music  
"No I never played anything I was to busy watching batman, X-Men and reading comics and books about the historie of earth and all kinds of books like that" I said and after I did I swear I wanted to bang my head in the wall. She gave me a look that was a cross between freaked out and trying so hard not to laugh "it's ok I know I'm a bit of a dork" I Said after I couldn't take it anymore if you wanna laugh just laugh I'm not gonna freak i understand I'm a dork I don't mind I just don't want you to hate me! I was yelling at I guss myself in my mind I don't know. while she was cracking up man why does she have to be so perfact it's scary how pretty she is  
"I used to be really in to Spiderman a while back ago" she said yes! So she's not a stuck up bitch or anything! This can be the start of a very awsome and very nerdy friend ship  
"Awsome! But I'm not to big of a Spiderman fan I'm more in to batman the Flash uh the Green lantern is cool too And as you can tell I'm real in to the X-men" I Said with a grin  
"I could tell Rogue! Oh hey we gotta get to dinner!" she ran to a closet and passed me a black sweater there was a spiral thingy on the left Brest that Ryan told me was my sign speaking of Ryan "hey Nicole do you know Ryan Moore?" I already put the sweater on and she was just tying her shoes (red converse)  
"Yes...?" and rising an eye brow at me I gave a shy smile  
"Is he single?" i asked blushing  
"You know I do Think he is... But why would you Happen to care?" giving me a look that could only mean SPILL  
"No reason... Just checking the Waters..." I said smiling. when we got too the 'Dinning Hall' as they call it as I was walking with nicole we got some pizza (you know that nasty thin pizza with lots of toppings)and started heading to a table of people im sure didn't know I really wanted to sit with Zoey but Nicole was my roomie and it didn't seem right to leave her but oh I did not want to leave when I seen who we was going to sit with!  
"ok guys this is my new Roommate Rogue, Rogue this is peter"she nodded to a guy who looked really thin and had normal short black hair he was just normal looking but I notice he winked at her and she blushed and smiled so I'm guessing that's her boyfriend witch means I'll be nice "hi Peter" I said with a friendly smile "hey" he said "and this is my sister Layla she can read minds so watch out" she said smiling ok layla was cute she had really big golden'ish brown eyes and she really looked nothing like Nicole "hey" she said I could see she's a little shy so I put a big smile on witch wasn't fake at all "hello layla" she seem really nice "and as you know this is Ryan" she said as she winked at me I blushed and "Ryan can make anything a deadly weapon" Nicole said "hey Rogue" he said with a smile that was more sexy then friendly "hey Ryan" I said blushing even more so we all started eating and talking but I really wasn't eating more like just picking at the  
food and everybody was freaked out by my eating pizza with a fork thing it's really no big deal I just feel like my hands are dirty and I don't want to eat with them. Ok ill I admitt I'm alittle weird when it comes to my hands so about half way in to dinner "hey you still eating?" Ryan asked "uh no. Not really why?" I asked he got up and walked over to me "come with me" was all he said what was he doing? I looked at the clock we only 20 minutes to do what whatever the hell he wants I mean it takes 20 minutes just to get to the dorms from here but what the hell "ok where are we going?" i asked "you'll see" ok? We walked out of the 'Dinning Hall' and just started walking in the halls and he pulled me in to the little well it looked like a alley that went nowhere but he walked in to it and opened and door that I swear I never seen he walked I was right behide him so I couldn't see because he was alot taller then me witch everyone is I'm only 5'1 not even  
so ya I'm used to it then he steped aside and I could see This cool little room with blue walls and hard wood floors there was lots of games and TVs it was cool and it only toke about 5 minutes to get here we sat down on a love seat "so what do you think" he asked "I think it's cool but what is this place?" I asked "it's where all the dark sons hang out" he said ok Zoey is the leader of the school's exclusive Dark Daughters and she told me all about them she also asked me to come to one of the circle thingys she does she told me i could bring some people too "cool so uh why did you bring me here?" I asked I mean really it could have waited "because I wanted to be alone with you" ok he was really close now and I swear I could hear my heart beating out of my chest then as soon as he tryed to kiss me the bell rang we laughed alittle and he walked me to lit class he said his class was only a few doors Down and I was so happy I got to sit by Zoey and her gay  
friend that keeps commenting on my style and vocabulary but we didn't have time to talk because class started

After Lit class me Zoey and Nicole almost ran to the Field House I've always wanted to pet and take care of a horse but my dad is a scared of horses and says there to big and could kill person like that! And he would snap his fingers. My dad was always so crazy when I was a kid he used to tell me storys about when he was a bowl of jello? I really miss him tomorrow I'll get up early (like 5pm'ish) and call him "so how was your mini get away with Ryan? Huh?" Nicole asked grinning at me "get away? Hello could someone clue me in?" Zoey asked "it was nothing he just toke me to this room and we talked for about 5 minutes" I said Blushing alittle witch I seem to do alot. "Ok Rogue. Today you are going to be cleaning up after Hope" Lenobia said then opened one of the stalls for me "umm how?" I said I really don't have a clue how to do this and Lenobia is a scary women so I rather look like a dum ass now then get yelled at later for doing a shity job "go to the  
tack room down the hall and get a pair of mucking boots then put the manure in a wheel barrow then dump it in the compost area there is fresh sawdust in the storage room beside the tack room" she said "cool with me" I said getting started she left after that. once that was done i looked at the floor looked pretty clean to me I hope it's ok with Lenobia did I mention how scary she is?I mean really the women looked like the white witch from Narnia the lion the witch and the wardrobe I hated the movie "what are you doing?" Lenobia said making me jump "oh! I... uh... nothing" I said and for the record she scared me so I panicked "yes I see that you did a good job cleaning the stall. Would you like to see who you cleaned up after?" she asked. I smiled "yes" I said simple I could handle simple she left I started to worry if I should have followed her but then she came back with a black horse I looked in the mares eyes and I felt so calm and happy this was my  
first time I've ever bin this close to a horse before "I'll leave her over here and leave you two alone" Lenobia said "alone..." I repeated looked at her I was scared shitless all I've ever know about horses was that They was dangerous Lenobia seen how scared I was "Look hope is a sweet girl she won't hurt you"  
" ya but what if she doesnt like me I mean alot of things don't like birds or ducks or dogs or anything but cats" I said and try swallowed down my fear "horses are not birds or dogs or anything like that!" she yelled in my face " I didn't mean that I just ment that they all hate me what if horses to too and I don't know it's scary horses are amazing they could ran really fast and there really strong and big I don't know." I said looking at the mare who I was scared to get any closer to she touched my arm and then the weird'ist thing happened I toke a deep breath and for some reason became fearless and strong and very blunt "I can do this Lenobia thank you for letting me meet her she's such a pretty girl" I said as I started to pet her while she lipped my face Lenobia smiled at me and the bell rang "if you want you could stay longer" she said i smiled "I'd love to but there's something I need to do" I told her but kept my eyes on the lovely mare "very  
well you may go" she dismissed me with a smile I'm really starting to like her. I walked out there feeling happy and strong and I wasn't trying to get out of staying there longer there really was something I had to do see I have some unfinished business to take care of


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

To. Fizzybubbleschic

I got the idea because I really am a gypsy and I wanted to mix a bit of it into this story like PC cast did with all the Cherokee stuff

and thank you all for the reviews hope you like this chapter I just got a new book that I just started reading so I don't know when I'll update I should be done in a few days oh and chapter 5 will be longer

Enjoy.

I headed for the boys dorm I didn't know what room he's in or where to find him but I will and I Repeat I WILL HAVE RYAN MOORE!  
I got to the dorm toke a few deep breaths why don't I feel as strong and blunt as i did at the Field House  
"Because Love I've givin you the Power to tap in to people's Personality's and Strength" I heard a momen say I didn't have to ask or look around or anything like that I knew she wasn't here at the school or anything no she was watching me from her realm  
"Thank you Nyxs" I said aloud and then walked in  
It was just like the girls dorm only not girly at all witch i liked being that I hate pink and glitters  
"Hey lookie here!" some loser with ugly hair said  
"Hey yo who called for delivery?" his black friend said and for some reason the whole room laughted there asses off  
"Ugh... I so don't have time for you" I said as i shot daggers at him with my eyes  
"Do you even know who I am?" he said getting in my face and puffing up  
"No and I don't fucking care now move!" I said with so much power in my voice that in boomed in the room  
He backed off then and when I seen the fear in his eyes I grinned Victoriously  
"Rogue?" I looked up to see Ryan coming down the stairs I smiled and walked to him  
"Hey" I said with a flirty smile. I grabed his hand and started walking back up the stairs "I think we have some unfinished business" I said and smiled at him  
"Yes we do" he said getting very close to me I gave him a quick kiss  
"Where's your Room?" I said and added "Where's your roommate he's not in there is he?" he smiled  
"I don't have a roommate" he kissed me it wasn't a big I'm-gonna-do-you-now! Kiss it was nice and warm but it was short because we was still in the hallway he walked me to his room witch was nice, really nice and clean too we sat down on his bed  
And then something hit me and I wanted to kill myself!  
"I can't do this" I said a little to fast  
"Do what?" he was kissing my neck now  
"Anything with you" he stopped and looked me  
"Why is it because you are afraid that once you Start you won't be able to stop yourself?" rising an eye brow and giving me a cocky grin "Or is it the Fact that you think I'm a *Guysho?*" (*Guysho* means any boy or men that isn't a Gypsy) I pushed him down on the bed and started kissing him playfully then somewhere along the line our kisses deepened and out of nowheres Nicole runs in the room with layla close behide great...  
"Oh my god Rogue where have you bin! I've bin looking everywhere!" I think she started talking before she really seen me. And then her eyes Widened  
"What are you doing! Put on a Shirt! And you to Mr Love Handles!" I laughted my ass off  
"Leave him alone!" then I kissed him he looked kinda hurt by Nicoles comment l felt bad for him he looked so cute when he was sad so I kept kissing him playfully on his neck  
"He doesn't have Love Handles." I said in between kisses  
"Umm Nicole I think we should just go now" layla said huh I forgot she was there whatever.  
"I guess so because this sure isn't going to stop anytime soon" Nicole said wow she must be really pissed  
"Maybe I should just go with you" I said while frowning Ryan looked down at me (I was cuddled up in his arms)  
"Its ok baby" he said he looked so cute with his messed up hair. I looked in his deep brown eyes and all I could see is love and if I looked deeper I could see myself with him for the rest of my life.  
"Guess what?" I asked still looking in his eyes  
"What?" he said in a voice that was almost a whisper  
"I think I love you" I said smiling  
"Hmm well guess what else?" he asked  
"What?"  
"I know I love you" he said looking in to my eyes then kissing me hard and long I'm pretty sure I could hear nicole and layla ranning out of the room but it was just background noise all I really could hear was our soft moans and our hearts beating fast but in time with each other.

I unthangled arms from Ryans sleeping body and then put on my jeans shirt socks blah anywho I just got dressed and then kissed him one more time before I left I felt a strong need to do something. so I sat back down next to him closed my eyes and asked Nyx's to take care of him and keep him strong and safe for me then I left my number on his pillow telling him to call me as soon as he gets up I had a bad feeling about tonight and tomorrow and I have to make sure everyone is ok I don't know why I just need to find everybody and get ready  
First Nicole and Layla since they are the hardest to find now where would they be... Damn I need to start passing out my number more I looked at my phone and oh my goddess it was 5:30am I've bin with Ryan for two and a half hours ya I guess i could understand now why they would freak out and look for me  
So I guess that means I could find Nicole in our room (hopefully) and everybody else in there rooms cool this should be Ez.  
I started to walk back to the girls dorm when I seen something a shadow was what it looked like but it moved with inhuman speed. I started to follow it and I picked up a rock that way if it happens to hear me coming I could throw the rock and that would (hopefully) buy me time to get away it wasn't much of a back up plan but it's all I had and I felt better having a plan B. This thing I was following was going to the Field House so I jogged behide it. I was far away from it but I didn't want to get close and from here I could see it without it seeing me so I wasn't going to pick up the pace anything soon witch was good because two other shadowy thingys joined it but they didn't stop or anything they just kept going they reached the Field House in about 10 minutes I felt like I was about to pass out I sent a little prayer up to Nxy that shed give me the Strength I need for this and I felt a little better after that normal like I was taking a walk in the  
park and not running around a school of vamps and stalking weird shadows that move way to fast. Great! not only am I a freak but I sound like a psycho path now too. They started to walk in the Field House and all the horses got really pissed off but it didn't bother me no I had better things to do then be scared of horses right now and then the worst thing I could have ever done happened I tripped and fell on my ass  
"Whosssss there?"the shadowy thing hissed. I got up and ducked behide some hay i then remembered I had a rock in my hand but before I got to do anything he/it grabed my arm so I punched him/it with my other arm in the face and broke his nose. he backed off a bit I couldn't see him because he had a hood on and it was pretty dark in there but I wouldn't have cared what he looks like anyway because there was 3 of them and I didn't have time to think about anything i just acted... I should have just ran but instead I tryed to punch another one but it grabbed my arm and twisted it making pain shot up in me  
"Shesssss sssseen ussss!" one of them hissed  
"Take her she's seen to much! She must die!" another one said this one sounded like a red neck and then I remembered something. I remembered that I have a goddess so I toke a deep breath while theses things cornered me and prayed to Nyx this would work so I reached out and thouched one of them and all of the sudden I was pissed really pissed and really hungry  
I also felt strong and fast and I could see all of there faces there was one with curly blound hair(that looked really dirty and messed up) and she was really thin they all was the one who was bleeding(eww for some reason I wanted to lick the blood off his face. Eww must be a vamp thing) because I broke his nose had red ugly messy hair and was standing weird and the last one was just a girl who looked normal other then the whole red eyes too pale and fangs thing they all seemed to have going on. I wanted to kill them. I would have killed them if I didn't have a gut feeling that I shouldn't so instead I held the one with curly hairs eyes and locked them with mine she looked like she might be the most likely one too listen to me  
"What happen to y'all?" I asked and yes I say y'all ok cut me some slack I'm from the shouth  
"We died." she said and they all grabbed me at once ok this is not what I wanted to happen!  
They dragged me into some kind of trap door and the gut with ugly red hair left  
"Why?" was all I said to the one with curly hair  
"What?" she asked in a cold voice  
"Why are you doing this? It's not right." I said  
"Because you've seen us and now you have to die" she said well she's talking and not hissing so I take that as a good thing  
"Who are you?" I asked I wanted to ask how she died but I didn't know if that would just get me killed faster  
"Whats it to you?" she asked again in that same cold dead voice  
"Why is it a big deal if I want to know your name? There's lots of things I could do to make this harder on you and I don't think knowing your name is going to get me anywhere." I said  
"Stevie Rae. my name is Stevie Rae Johnson happy?" she said  
"oh your Zoeys old roomie huh. Cool your alive Zoeys gonna freak" I said feeling a little happy I'm happy for Z she really loved her bff and when Stevie Rae died she well she hasn't bin as happy and when she is it doesn't stay that way for long  
"No she is not because your not going to say shit!" the other girl yelled at me goddess now she talks  
"and why the fuck wouldn't I say something?" I yelled back then she jumped at me like a wild cat kind of jump and I don't know how I did it but I grabbed her arms while she was in mid air and slamed her body in the wall. I heard a crack I'm guessing that was the stone then Stevie Rae was on me like really on me she kicked me in my chest and I swear she was on top on me before I hit the ground she held me down so hard That I felt like she was chrushing every bone in my body  
"Now you stay still and shut up ok. She's coming and we'll all die if she sees us fighting or something" Stevie Rae said I was about to ask her who but she jumped of of me. her and the other girl pulled me up and held me hard there really strong.  
I sent a small prayer to my goddess asking for her to keep watch on everybody in the House of Night so that whatever happens between right now and tomorrow that not just my Ryan or my roommate but for everybody to be safe and sound. I didn't really care what they did too me they could beat me cheat me and eat me for all I care  
Then the ugly one with the red hair was back but he wasn't alone he was dragging peter Nicoles boyfriend ok why? Why out of everybody in this world why did I get stuck with him I didn't have much time to start hating my life because 'She' walked in 


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

When I got up I was chained on a dirty ripped old bed that looked like it had feline aids... Great... I looked down at myself to see that I had alot of scars on my arms and chest some looked like cuts others looked like bites. So that's why I feel so tired and dizzy and a little sore too huh. then something hit me I wasn't alone! I looked around in a hurry and quickly found him. He was also chained on a nasty looking twin bed not to far from mine I felt sorry for peter he was out cold but i could still see him breathing. I mean aside from that the guy really looked dead and seeing anybody dead i don't know it's hard to look at he was all biten up too and bruised real bad he reminded me of my great grand mother lezza was her name in gypsy but in american her name was Lizzy i remember seeing her when I was really young in the emergency room she was really pale and bruised and I think someone said she get biten on her arm. I'd say if he lost anymore blood  
he would most likely die and even if something happend and we got out of here it would take awhile for him to get back to normal again.  
Ok time to get to work. I have to come up with a game plan here and I'm not alone it would be really helpful if Peter was up that way if I came up with a plan I could clue him in or maybe he seen something and he has a idea that could work but no such luck. I tryed to think back to when they was dragging me from the Field House but all I could remember was darkness and stone, cold wet stone.  
So I looked around I was in what looks like a cave there was a light but it was in the tunnle\hallway whatever thing it wasn't in the cave I was in. But nothing else. Then I looked at my chain. shit it was really thick there was no breaking this thing for me.  
Then I heard something some footsteps they started getting louder and louder then he walked in it was one I've never seen before he had black hair he was really pale and had blood red eyes.  
"Hello ssssleeping beauty..." he hissed as he sat down next to me I tryed to move as far as I could far from it as i could. but then it hit me I needed to touch him so I stayed very still and made myself look as helpless and scared as I could it wasn't very hard because I kind of am helpless and scared.  
Him touched my face I felt like I was going to barf on his face but aside from that I felt kick of energy but all it did was wake me up abit. now if I could just hold on to him maybe I could get way stronger and break his face! No wait that doesn't really help maybe I could choke him until he's dies uh... again. I guess i could... Make up a plan from there? Ya... That's the best I could do he leaned in to my face and I looked in his red eyes making it look like I was begging him to let me go  
"Thossse eyessss won't work on me" he hissed god what is with that?  
he leaned in to my neck oh godess. What now im gonna die and then peters gonna die and then nicole will freak and go psycho and live alone with like 15 cats and Ryan oh my sweet Nyx Ryan! And then My mind was shut off to all stupiditie because it bit me my whole body exploded in pain but I grabbed his neck I could feel myself getting stronger like I was feeding off him... While he was feeding off me it was weird and not something I plan on doing again any time soon after a few seconds he stiffened starting to realizing something wasn't right he was getting weaker and weaker really fast and I was happy to see that he couldn't get himself to stop drinking. Oh it was very painful but if I kept this up a little longer it would kill him and also give me a nice kick. He started to dig deeper in to my flesh hoping he could still back his power he must have realized that if he broke away now I would kill him in two shakes of a lambs ass also I think he knew  
what was coming anyway so he just wanted to drink as much a he could. in about one minute he went totally limb and I let go of the lifeless body that fell to the floor. Ok now to get out before anymore come. Well this should be fun. Ok step one dealing with these chains... I checked 'it's' pockets for keys no such luck. Ok this leaves one thing left to do. I grabbed the chain that held my feet I pulled at them and was shocked to see how fast they broke I did the same with the chains on my hands a bit more tricky but I'm good with tricky and sneaking but by my looks you'd never guess it. I got up and broke peters chains then shoke him like our life depened on it. Oh wait it does! He got up but was still really dazed  
"Wha-" he started to say but I cut him off pulling him off the bed and started to dash out of the cave like room thing but quickly realized that I didn't have a clue where I was going I turned to Peter my only side kick(and a very sad one at that)  
"Any clue where the Exit is" I asked  
"Yes I never get lost" I gave him a puzzled look "it's my thing" he said  
"Ok. do your thing cause it's all we got" I said depressing myself a little he sighed and broke out in to a fast jog and so did I. we didn't talk at all really just a "Turn here" or a "Watch your step" and even a "Oh shit duck" but that was totally cool with me I didn't like Peter not even as a friend and plus I just got at the house of night I'm just starting to get to know my roommate and get Used to this life I don't think it would be a good idea to piss my roommate off I mean I would never to anything to hurt her but I dont want her to think anything.  
We came up to a ladder witch was amazing beause the tunnle cave thingy had like a million twist and turns we just started to walk up to it when it hit me and I do mean it really HIT me  
One of those things a girl one slamed me into the wall and started choking me i was ranning out of air so I touched her face and tried to picture her face turning to stone like in that harry pot-head movie (hehes.) and then I heard Peter squeel like a pig. I opened my eyes to see that her face was nothing but stone but her hands was still choking me and it was stuck like that I was getting more helpless by the moment because I was losing whatever little air I could get. Just when I swear I was going to black out Peter did a weird wanna be football tackle it was a suckie tackle this guy was way to skinny and lacked any skill but it did move the Now-Block-of-Stone undead dead chick that even in death(well twice i guess?)was a pain in the ass. The block moved away from me and he pushed it a bit more and then gave one last big push and the thing shoke and fell smashing in to millions of rocks I guess? Are stones and rocks the same? I'll have to google it one  
day.  
"Ha! High five!" he yelled while holding up his hand waiting for a high five I may not want to be friendly with him but he did just save my life and he was so happy about doing something cool so I high fived him I mean it can't hurt? Doesn't mean anything really.  
"Come hercules we have to go now unless you want to stay with the undead dead things that tryed and are still trying to kill us?" I asked this place was so gross the first time I'm doing when I get home is taking a shower then I'm going to pass out.  
"Uh no thank you I have a hot girlfriend to get home to" he said smiling about Nicole. Hey she was hot and nice and cool. Witch made me ask.  
"How?"  
"How what?" he looked confused  
"How did you get Nicole? I mean not to be rude or anything but your not really..." I stoped short trying to come up with a word. "that great I mean Nicole is perfact I didn't really expect to see her with someone so... So normal." I said.  
"Well. Simple i talked to her. We got to get to know each other and started dating. I guess she wasn't looking for anything major just a nice guy you know?" he said. After that I started to like him. Not really like, like him just like him (god I sound like I'm 9 with all the likes and the like likes... Damn I'm making my own head spin.) because anybody who can admitt that there not all that great and really mean it was cool in my book.  
We got out out of the tunnle thing  
"Ok so where are we?" I asked  
"downtown Tulsa this is the old depot" Peter said  
I looked in my jeans and quickly found my phone. why the fuck wouldn't they take away my phone? Are they really that clueless? I turned my phone on and wow. 17 missed phone calls all from one number I remember I left my number for Ryan so I guess he woke up and another big suprise we have been down there for a whole day eww  
I quickly called one of my favorite people in this whole.  
"hello Rogue. I was just starting to miss you." Marx said and broke out in a light laugh.  
"Marx I need you to pick us up" I said my voice far from jokie  
"ok... Where at?"he said switching to worried wanna be cop


End file.
